Talk:Sonic.exe/@comment-185.47.104.164-20200131114659
Sonic exe sucks, so i took it upon myslef to improve it. ENJOY! SANIC.EXE Parody of sonic.exe I was playing smash ultimate with kirboi (because lets be honest nobody plays teh SaNiC gAmEs anymore and also because kirboi is op) when out of my feri- peri- pher -pari- Screw it i cant spell. I looked out a window and saw a postie put something in my letterbox (whats the matter? am i being too B R I T I S H for you?) and decided to check it out. I waited until he was gone (cuz im an introvert) And found a note along with a CD that had SONIC.EXE written on it in sharpie. the first thing i thought was "seriously? I mean who uses CD anymore?" But there was a note too so i read it. it was from my friend Kyle (Thats right im not even gonna bother changing his name.) I hadnt heard from him in 2 weeks but thats probs cuz he's mad about me still not returning the money i owe him. But when i read the note this is what it said. Tom, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he’s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me.... Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... Kyle" Well that was weird for a number of reasons. 1. My name is Bob not tom. Kyle has been my friend long enough to know that 2. Was the author really so lazy that he just copy and pasted that paragraph from the Og crappypasta? 3. Why does Kyle use cd? He could've just sent the files to me. 4. Why did he choose me of all people to destroy the disk? But i like kyle and even though he has a history of pranking me i just did as i was told and snapped the disk. I then picked up the fragments and flushed them down the loo. AND EVERYTHING WAS LOVELY ONCE AGAIN. THE END. LOL JK DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT THIS WOULD BE A PASTA WHERE TEH PROTAGANIST HAS THE TINIEST SHRED OF COMMON SENSE? I thought "Im gonna play it anyway cuz its just a disk and also i dont really have anything better to do with my life" So i went to pop in the disk in my laptop when i remembered "Wait how am i gonna do that? My laptop dosent have a Cd port" And so i made the looooooong jounery to the IT store and had them transfer the Content into one of THEIR computers and had them email it to me. I then had to go online and install a ROM emulator. Well what would you do? Its not like i was just sitting their and thought "Hey im gonna install a cd port and emulator on my computer in case i receive a haunted game disk from my friend" So it was about 3am when the game was finaly done (cliche) But i didnt play it cuz 1. Im not cliche enough to do anything at 3am 2. Im a masive scaredy cat and was too spooked. So next morning at 9.00 I woke up and had some breakfast and went to my laptop to play the game. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when I pressed start, there's was a split second when I saw the title image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to black. I remember what the image looked like in that split second before the game cut to black; The sky had darkened, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the SEGA 1991 was now instead SEGA 666, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked hyper-realistic. But the freakiest thing that was in that split second frame was Sonic, his eyes were pitch black and bleeding with two glowing red dots staring RIGHT AT ME, and his smile had stretched wider up to the edge of his face. I was confused again for 3 reasons. 1. How in the SCRAMBLED EGGS did i notice all that stuff? It literally lasted for a "split second" 2. Did the author do ANOTHER copy and paste? How lazy is this guy? 3. Did he just break out the "HYPER REALISTIC?" I noticed right then and there it was a hacked game. I didnt even get to the save file yet but i knew that it was hacked because even tough i never played sonic i knew it was a kids game and doubt someone would change the startup screen to a crappy edit. when the actual game started the save file select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 popped up, and I was like "WTH? What's this doing in the first Sonic game?", anyway, then I notice something off, the background was the dark cloudy sky of the Bad Stardust Speedway level from Sonic CD, and there were only three save files. The music was that creepy Caverns of Winter music from Earthbound, only it was extended and seemed to have been in reverse. And the image for the save file where you see a preview of the level you're on is just red static for all three files. What freaked me out more was the character select, it showed only Tails, Knuckles and to my surprise, Dr. Now I was sure that something was up, I mean, how can you play as Robotnik in a classic Sonic game, for crying out loud? And how the PANCAKES do i know all this? i dont even PLAY sonic! OR EARTHBOUND! Yeah it definitely looked hacked, it was really creepy, but as a smart gamer hold up did i say smart gamer? EVEN THOUGH I LITERALLY WENT TO ALL THIS TROUBLE TO PLAY A DODGY GAME THAT I DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO SCAN FOR VIRUSES? I wasn't scared (or at least I tried not to be because as i said before i'm a massive wimp), I told myself that it was just a hacked game and there's nothing wrong with that except the fact that my computer is probs downloading 69420 viruses per second. Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling I picked File 1 and chose Tails and when I selected and got started. The game froze for about 5 seconds and I heard a creepy pixelated laugh that sounded an awful lot like that Kefka guy from Final Fantasy (HOW DO I KNOW THAT I DONT EVEN PLAY FF) before cutting to black. The screen stayed black for about 10 seconds or more, then it showed the typical level title thing, except the simplistic shapes were different shades of red and the text showed only "HILL, ACT 1". The screen faded in and the level title vanished revealing Tails in the Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1, the music was different though, it sounded like a peaceful melody in reverse(cuz backwards music is ALWAYS SUPA SCARY). Anyway I started playing and had Tails start running like you would in any of the classic Sonic games (which i never liked tbh), what was odd was that as Tails was running along the level there was nothing but flat ground and a few trees for 5 minutes, that was when the peaceful music started to lower down into slow deep tones very slowly as I kept going. Then i saw dead animals and HOOPAER RAILOSTAC BLUD everywhere and the music just stopped and stuff. I saw sanic with his eyes closed but when i got closer there was red static and it cut to black YET AGAIN. Text said "Hello, do you want to play with me?" Seems scary right? (no) But copy and paste that sentence and add a lenny face at the end and see how it changes. Anyway everything caught fire and the drowning music starting playing but and sonic was'nt running, he was FLYING. he also had cliche .exe eyes like every other crappypasta ever. tails ran but sonic was faster and poked tails. there was a scream and it cut to black. It went back to file select but tails looked dead and all that. A lot of stuff happened next but i will spare you time by just saying sonic did this to everyone else, as well as ripping off the giygas theme (who btw is a lot scarier than sonic.exe will ever be) So everyone died and then i got the cliche "i am god" sonic exe jumpscare but even being the wimp i am i wast scared cuz i was pretty much expecting it ever scince i saw the file was the cliche king sonic.exe game. a voice in my head said "Try to keep this interesting for me tom" And i saw not a plushie but the ACTUAL SONIC EXE STANDING THERE (cuz ima write a better ending) I said aloud to him "MY NAME IS BOB GOSH DARN IT!" He did hi cliche laugh and told me i couldnt run (C L I CH E ) and chased me downstairs. I lost him tho and went to my cupboard. He said "where are youuu" in his creepy voice but just as he was in the hall, I bursted out the closet holding my AK-47. I said "NIGHTY NIGHT, BLUE BOY." and opened fire. as if enhanced by my ONE-LINER the bullets made more holes in him than swiss cheese. Sonic exe then proceded to blow up. i looked at the place where he died and said "Sonic.exe? Thats no good." EPILOUGE i saved kyle and stuff and sonic exe just ceased to exist. HAPPY ENDING YAAAAY deeply regret to inform you all that I received some bad news. tbh it's only bad for me but its gud for the rest of u. The Admins of the Creepypasta wiki have finalkly decided to delete Sonic.exe offa the wiki, on the grounds that it was "badly written" and "had too many cliches" and "was a bad example of what should be a creepypasta". BULL. FRIGGIN. HORSE SH- (record scratch) what he said but nicer As you can see I am FURIOUS with the fact that my masterpiece (i call it that despite the best horror writers taking it down because it sucks and thats a fact), which has won the hearts of millions (of idiots) and has made a massive impact on the internet (not in a good way tho), is being brought down by a bunch of jealous, arrogant, retarded FURRY-HATERS. YES THATS WHAT THEY ARE AND IM TOTALLY NOT ONLY CALLING THEM THAT BECAUSE IM SALTY AND CANT BE BOTEHERED TO ACCEPT THAT SOME OF THE WORLDS BEST HORROR WRITERS RIGHTFULLY TOOK DOWN MY CRAPPYPASTA AND I'M COMPELETY WRONG IN EVERY WAY BUT. That does not mean I am just going to sit down and take this lightly like a decent person would do. NOOOOOOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPEEE NOOOPEEE NOPE NOPE NOPENEOEPENEPENE! They have been messing with the bull, and now they've called out the horns! Listen everyone, I need your help with this cause lets be honest a scrub like me is too scared to do it by myslef. We are at WAR here. AND THIS AINT LIKE THE 100.000.000.000.000 OTHER TIMES THE EXACT SAME PEOPLE SIAD THE EXACT SAME THING THIS IS DIFFERENT! I want every Sonic.exe fan who is reading this to get the word out! I want you to tell every other Sonic.exe fan out there, every fanatic, every artist, every follower of my creation about this. All two of them! Tell your friends who are also Sonic.exe fans if they have to! Tell them we have to keep the spirit of Sonic.exe alive! Wait sorry i just remembered people like us dont have friends. Make more fanart, make more videos, block the haters, praise Sonic.exe like you never have before, build websites dedicated to his" greatness", whatever you gotta do to keep him alive and strong, JUST DO IT. YES, IM TELLING YOU TO SPAM EVERYWHERE YOU CAN JUST BECAUSE OF 9 YEAR OLD RAGE! The deletion of Sonic.exe from the wiki is but a minor cut on our flower of "greatness", my nonexistent friends! And that cut has done nothing but further the spreading, and we are the pollen of this flower! We need to prepare for our victory over the Haters! The Haters need to BLEED for their crimes!! THEY NEED TO DIE BECAUSE THEY HAVE THEIR OWN OPINIONS! Rejoice, my fellow Sonic.exe Fans! "glorious" little Hellspawn shall have the laugh yet! THIS will be his ultimate victory! The absolute subjugation... OF THE INTERNET JUST BECAUSE THEY TOOK DOWN THE WORST CREEPYPASTA TO EXIST!